bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BatPeddieSeddieSibuna/The Wiki Comes Alive Chapter 1
Chapter 1 It was a normal day at..... my school... so far. I was in the middle of math class, almost asleep, when the door crashed open. And the windows. I said,"What's going on?.." They answered, "We are your friends. We're here to help." "What?.." They took me to a strange car. "Who are you, why are you here?" "I'm Bat Forever." The tall male said. "I'm Rachelrabbit1999." The blonde female said. "I'm BoriLovah." The short female said. "I'm Z!." The male with the hat said. "I'm Blimey8." The small girl said. "Houseofanubisfanforever55." The tall girl said. "I'm Kim." The girl with the brown hair and glasses said. "Fabian2." A short, brown-haired male said. "Crazy101Wiki" A tall blond haired male said. "Charizard" The tall, brown-haired male said. "Perry." The Irish male said. "OMG. What are you doing here?!" I said. "The trolls, Nick Foley, he's planning to take over the world." Bat said. "He is. We have no idea how, the FBI enlisted us to try and stop him because, apparently, we know him best." Kim said. I thought about this. Nick could be trying to take over the world. It didn't make sense. "Do we know why Nick's trying to take over the world?" I asked. "No, and neither does the FBI." Blimey said. "Wait, how did you even find me?!" I asked angrily. "The FBI tracked your records and found where you live." Rachel shrugged. "Ok. How do we stop Nick?!" I asked. "The FBI says he lives in Canada, but we think he might be in Chicago." Bat said. "In Chicago?! Oh, Gah. There are so many places he could hide there.." I said. "We're going there anyway." Z! said. We drove in hyper-speed, which I'm not even sure is POSSIBLE. We were at Chicago in 5 minutes. We split up, me and Z! were one group, Bat and Bori were another, Rachel and Kim were another, Fabian, and Crazy were another, Perry and Charizard were one, and Blimey and Stephanie were another. "Z, we should go to the Willis Tower, that'd be an obvious spot for Nick to hide." I told Z. "K, let's go." He said back. We went in to the Willis Tower, and went up the elevator after we finally got some tickets. "The views amazing!" Z said. "We're not here to look at the view, we're here to try and find Nick!" I said back. "Ok, ok." He said We walked to the side and someone was at the window, alone, and looking evil. "Could you move aside, kid?" Z asked. "No,"The boy said as he looked at Z,"OMG, YOUR Z!." "You know me?" Z asked. "I'm Nick Foley. Prepare to be hurt." Nick said while we ran for our lives. So what do you think? I needed a plot for the anatagonist, so I did "Take over the world." xD Tell me what you think! Chapter 2 We ran down the elevator, pressed the button, cutting in the “line” and people were already in the elevator, going up to the Skydeck. “Hi, so sorry, please get out of the elevator, thank you.” Z said while I pressed the button to close the elevator door. I saw Nick chasing after us, and he crashed into the elevator door just as it was closing. I was so glad he didn’t get in. We went down, and I pulled the cell phone that Bat gave me to contact them if something went wrong. I thought this was definitely a time that something went wrong. I dialed Bat’s number. “Bat?!” I said. “Yes? We haven’t found any sign of Nick, you?” Bat said. “We’ve found him.” I said. “What?! Where was he?” Bat asked. I heard Bat telling Bori that we found Nick. “At the Skydeck in the Willis Tower.” I said. “Wow. And what else?” Bat said. “He’s after us. We’re in an elevator going down. I’ll meet you outside the Tower.” I said. “K, we’ll be right there. I’ll call the other groups, don’t worry about anything other then getting yourselves out of there.” Bat said. “See ya in a few.” I said as I hung up the phone. We got out of the elevator and went outside. Nick was waiting for us. We saw the car. We made a run for it. The car door opened, and we went in. Nick got in, but Bat pushed him out while Bori closed the door. Nick couldn’t get in anymore, but as we drove away, he ran after us, keeping up with us. I couldn’t believe he could keep up with us! We drove and picked the others up. The last group, Blimey and Stephanie, were there, ready to be picked up. But Nick had other plans. Nick ran ahead of the cars, grabbed Blimey and Stephanie, and ran faster than a cheetah. Chapter 3 We put our car to the maximum, which made me feel nauseous, considering our car is super fast even when it’s “cruising”. We were going faster, and faster, and faster, and I felt like I was gonna throw up. Nick, of course, was running faster than us. He blended in to the crowd, and I understood why he chose Chicago as a place to hide: Crowds. They’re amazing for blending in. And that’s why we lost Nick, Blimey, and Stephanie. We went into a parking lot for some big building that I didn’t recognize. “Ok, what did Nick just do, and where are we?” Fabian asked. “Nick just took Blimey and Stephanie. Perhaps this was his plan. To take them, I mean.” Bori said. “I don’t know what building this is. I’ve never seen it, or anything like it. It looks like The Willis Tower II.” I said. Suddenly, I got a text. I looked at it. It said: This is Nick Foley. If you want your friends back, you better be careful…… I can appear anytime, anywhere. I told them what Nick said, and we for some reason, looked out the window. We saw Nick looking right at us. We put the car into drive, and went to the public library, and just sat there. We didn’t know what else to do! I mean, Nick was after us, apparently hid Stephanie and Blimey somewhere, and it’s too much. We were looking at maps, trying to find out where we were, and where Nick was. I looked at a bunch of maps, and couldn’t find out anything. I got another text… I hope it wasn’t from Nick, but my luck wasn’t that good. I looked at it. It said: Now I have crazy… better be real careful. Or I’ll hurt one. Eeny Meeny. You don’t know how many people I have. The others got the same text. ~Nick Foley 'Nick, I know you think I'm "writing a blog about you". I'm not. I'm writing a story, and your the antaganist. And if you hack another account to tell me that you saw my "blog about you", I will block you if I'm an admin. There is no reason to hack accounts to tell me that. If you do that again, you won't like the punishment. ' Category:Blog posts